My RatchetxClank play
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: This is my first drabble and I hope you all like it. This is yaoi, hence RatchetxClank. Don't like it, don't read. If you do like it, do read. Thank you all and I can't wait to read your reviews. Act 5 is up! Requests for chapters now open.
1. Cuddling

A/N; For all those who have just clicked in this drabble, READ THIS!! This is a yaoi!! RatchetxClank! It says so in the title. If I get any flames, I will report you for abuse and I am not kidding. Constructive criticism, nice praise, or even a statement of 'I disapprove" are okay. But if you write something about me being stupid, retarded, evil, that I should die, or anything like that I will report you! If you don't like Yaoi don't read! If you do, feel free to read and be prepared for sexual content in quite a few of these chapters. Thank you all.

**First Act**

**Cuddling**

When most people think about cuddling, what comes to mind? A soft warmth that envelops you and makes you feel safe. That's what most people think. That's what Ratchet used to think. Now cuddling had a completely different meaning. It meant being in the cold arms of Clank. Feeling his cold metal body pressing against his chest. Seeing his warm breath cause parts of Clank's metal frame to fog up. But that was fine with him. He still felt safe, he still felt loved.

It had been a few months now since they got the upgrade. Now Clank had three forms, his usual small form, his giant form, and now his medium form, which was just a little bit bigger than Ratchet. Ratchet called this sex mode. This mode came equipped with a few nice..."extra" features the other forms were lacking.

In this form Clank was anatomically correct, and correct was the only way Ratchet could describe it. Clank had a long, around seven inches, black metal cock with while lines and little squares over it, sensors so he could feel pleasure. It was because of that special attention and their constant make-out sections that made Ratchet now love the taste of metal.

Ratchet was on his knees with Clank standing before him. Ratchet bobbed his head up and down in the long black metal rod, his tongue lapping over the bottom side as his teeth gingerly grazed over the top. Clank let out a deep moan, which almost sounded like gears backing up, as Ratchet deep throated him. Clank's hands were entangled in the tuff of fur Ratchet had on top of his head, moving the Lombax's head back and forth faster.

"Oh...unnnh...awwhRatchet!" Clank cried out as he reached his orgasm. The thick liquid poured into Ratchet's mouth, and he greedily drank it up, enjoying the flavor of the day. Once Clank was spent, Ratchet slowly removed his mouth from the robot's rod and licked his lips.

"Hmmm...chocolate," Ratchet moaned as he licked his lips, enjoying the flavor, another handy feature installed when they got the upgrade. They'd have to thank Dr. Nefarious for what he did for them. How they got the evil doctor to do this for them was a long story. (A/N; and one that will be covered in another act)

Clank collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. Ratchet crawled over to his robotic lover and curled up beside him. Clank wrapped his arms around Ratchet and pulled the Lombax close. Ratchet let out a sigh of content. This is what he loved. being in Clank's arms, the cool metal cooling down his heated skin. Now he felt complete. Clank was with him, no one was around, and both were completely happy with the universe.

"I love you," Ratchet whispered.

"I love you too," Clank said sleepily to his organic lover.

Both closed their eyes, as Clank went into charging mode for the night and Ratchet slipped into a deep sleep.

A/N; If you're angry cause you read this and didn't like it and are about to flame me. I TOLD YOU SO!! And if you flame me I will report you!! For those who are going to give me nice reviews that will make me happy, feel free to click that button and make me happy. Thank you all. :)


	2. Teasing

**Act 2**

**Teasing**

'Clank is such a tease!' Ratchet thought angrily as he stormed down the corridor towards the cafeteria. The Galactic Rangers that passed him made sure to avoid him as they saw him coming. Some looked like they were going to wave at him but the minute his eyes landed on them they put their hands down and made sure to give him plenty of room. Ratchet wouldn't be surprised if he had smoke coming off the top of his head. He was that pissed and horny as hell.

Earlier in their quarters Clank had woken up in a very sadistic mood this morning. He got out of bed, still in his sex mode and stretched. He had to have known he had waken him up. He bent backwards, giving Ratchet a perfect side view of Clank's entire body. Hell, Clank didn't even need to stretch! Then he looked over at Ratchet and said;

"Well, good morning, my little squishy," in a very seductive voice. Squishy. Yes, Ratchet was Clank's squishy. He had him scream it very time they had sex. Then when Ratchet got up and went over to give him a kiss, he transformed into his normal mode! Then he laughed! Ratchet shivered as a quick shock ran up his back. He found Clank's laugh to be extremely sexy, and Clank knew it!

Ratchet took a shower, hoping that was all Clank was going to do. No such luck. When he got out, there was Clank, in sex mode again. He grabbed Ratchet by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall. he put his face close to Ratchet's, so his lips were just brushing up against Clank's "lips".

"Do you want a kiss?" Clank asked in a husky voice.

"Yes," Ratchet whispered, his submissive side kicking in. Clank did kiss him, but it was a short kiss that only made Ratchet whimper for more.

"Do you want more?" Clank asked, almost like he ready Ratchet's mind.

"Yes," Ratchet whispered again.

"Beg," Clank commanded.

"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed. This wasn't like Clank, sure he had him beg in bed sometimes, but he never made him beg for a kiss.

"You heard me, beg," Clank whispered in Ratchet's ear.

"Please," Ratchet whimpered.

"Please what?'' Clank asked.

"Please kiss me," Ratchet begged, his voice just a whisper. Clank kissed Ratchet hard, his tongue diving deep into Ratchet's mouth. Ratchet moaned into the kiss, completely melting into the wall he was pinned against. Clank broke the kiss with another laugh, making Ratchet shiver again.

"Do you want more?" Clank asked as one hand left Ratchet's shoulder and went straight to his crotch, grabbing his semi-hard cock and stroked it lightly.

"Yes!" Ratchet gasped, thrusting his hips into Clank's cold hand.

"You want me inside of you, don't you?' Clank asked, giving his cock another stroke.

"Yes!" Ratchet cried out again, wanting more contact.

"Too bad, don't feel like it anymore," Clank said and released Ratchet then returned to his little form again and left a very angry and horny Lombax in the bathroom.

So, Ratchet got dressed as fast as he could and left their room and headed for the cafeteria. Now Ratchet sat at a table alone, eating his food in silence. That was until he felt someone sit next to him. He looked over to see Clank, sitting there in his normal form looking up at him.

"What do you want?" Ratchet asked, not bothering to hide his anger.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. It was wrong of me," Clank said, sounding truly sorry.

"Whatever."

"You know, if you accept my apology, I'll..." Clank trailed off from there. He got up onto his feet and put his mouth to Ratchet's ear and whispered something into it. Ratchet's eyes widened, his fur stood on end and he dropped his fork.

"Are you serious?" Ratchet asked looking at Clank with a hungry look in his eyes, and it wasn't for food.

"Yes," Clank replied, "All you have to do is tell me I'm the best lover in the universe," Clank said with another laugh. Ratchet shivered and looked at Clank with a smile. He couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

"You're the best lover in the universe," Ratchet said with a sly smirk. Clank just laughed again, and enjoyed watching Ratchet shiver.

Clank looked on wide eyes as Ratchet said those words.

"Hahahahahahaha! This is even better than Super Agent Clank!" Dr. Nefarious laughed as he and Clank watched as Klunk seduced Ratchet again, just as he had done last night.

"Ratchet...no. That's not me!" Clank called out as he and Klunk made their way back towards his and Ratchet's bedroom.

A/N; I know this one is kinda sad at the end. But I couldn't help it. It was in my mind and I had to write it. Don't hate me!


	3. Searching

**Act Three**

**Searching**

"_Why am I always searching for something?_" I wondered as I moved down the silent hallway. The familiar weight of my gun in my hand. I grip it tight as my large ears raise up, listening carefully for any sighs of danger. The familiar weight of my armor on my body was there. The only sound I could hear was the tap of my boots on the floor. I came to the open doorway at the end of the hall and peered inside.

The room was devoid of life, only machinery lay inside. I slowly crept inside the room and made my way passed all the computer consoles and whirling gears. I came to the main terminal, my heart beating rapidly. I activated the consol, the screen came to life.

I quickly started rummaging through the many files and useless reports on the hard drive. I was looking for something specific. One file, one small piece of information that would help me. Help me search more.

I stop as tears well up in my eyes. Always searching…that's all I ever do. I search for the bad guys. Search for the right weapon. Search for the secrets of my past. Yet now I'm searching for him. I just want him back. I want the familiar weight on my back again. I want to find him and go back home with him. I just want Clank back.

The tears spilled down my cheeks. I am always searching. Now, I'm searching for my best friend…no, I'm searching for the love of my life. It wasn't until he left, until they took him, that I realized it. I realized it too late.

I looked up, tear filled eyes scanning the screen and there it was. That tiny file I needed. I popped out the disk from my pocket and put it in. I copied the file and dragged it onto the disk.

I waited for the little blue bar to fill up and quickly ejected the disk. I put the disk away and sighed. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my gun again. This will be my last search, I swear it. I am going to find Clank and I'm done searching. I'm done with it all.

I turn around and made my way back to the door. I peered out the door and started down the hallway, gun in hand again. "_I will find you Clank. I promise._"


	4. On Lookers

**Act Four**

**On Lookers**

"Fucking bastard," Ratchet muttered to himself as he walked down the walkway of Metropolis, hand in hand with Clank. Clank sighed and gave Ratchet's hand a comforting squeeze. Ratchet hated when people stared at the two of them. They would always shave the same two responses.

The first being disgust. They would look at the two of them as if they were some hideous creature that crawled out of some muck pit. They would mutter things like 'disgusting', 'fags', 'unnatural', and 'evil'. Ratchet ground his teeth every time he heard on of those words muttered under the breath of a person as they passed. How he wanted to take out his wrench and unleash his so-called 'evil' all over their face. But he wouldn't. He was the hero, the protector. And he didn't want to go to jail either.

The other response was acceptance. This Ratchet didn't mind, but it was so few and far between that when it did happen, it rarely did anything for his mood. People could comment on how beautiful they were together and could thank them for helping blaze the trail for others like them. But in truth, Ratchet didn't want to blaze a trail. He didn't want to be that kind of hero. He just wanted to be with Clank.

The two walked through the park and found an empty bench. The two sat down, still holding hands and enjoyed the scenery. That was until this old man came up to them and started yelling.

"Disgusting! You are foul!" he yelled. Ratchet's eyes went downward as he glared at the sidewalk. The man kept yelling and started lightly tapping his head with his cane as he continued yelling. Ratchet heard Clank sigh and address the man, even though Ratchet knew it was useless.

"Sir. We are not harming anyone. Please leave us alone," Clank said kindly.

"Shut up you useless piece of scrap!" the old man yelled. Ratchet's hand shot up and grabbed the end of the man's cane. He looked up at the man, eyes blazing with anger.

"What did you just say?" Ratchet asked. Clank's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Ratchet's arm.

"Ratchet, please?" he begged. Ratchet ground his teeth again and released the cane. The old man was obviously terrified and slowly backed up. Ratchet took Clank's hand and got up. He started walking away from the bench and the old man, anger radiating off of him in waves.

On the way back to their apartment, no one said anything to the two. If looks could kill, then there would have been a trail of dead bodies leading all the way back to their home. Ratchet entered the apartment and Clank walked in soon after, shutting the door behind him. Ratchet got three steps into the apartment before he punched the wall in anger, denting the wall. Clank jumped at the sudden bang and looked at Ratchet in concern.

"I hate them," Ratchet growled.

"No you don't," Clank said softly.

"Yes I do. The next time they are all in danger and ask for our help, we're taking a vacation in another galaxy. They can all burn for all I care," he said as he pulled his fist away from the wall, blood slowly running down his fingers.

"Ratchet," Clank said as he moved over to Ratchet. Clank took Ratchet's bleeding hand into his and gently inspected the knuckles. No broken bones, but the skin was split open on all his knuckles. Clank led Ratchet over to the sink and washed the wound. Ratchet made no movement to stop him. He knew it would be useless to resist, Clank could get him to do anything.

"I know you are angry. But you must give them time. They will come around," Clank said softly as he finished washing the wound and began to bandage it.

"And how long will that take? How many times do I have to hear them insult us, insult you before they all learn to keep their fucking mouths such?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. But I do know, as long as we are together, we can get through it," Clank said, giving Ratchet a loving smile.

Ratchet's anger ebbed with that smile. He loved the way Clank's eyes seemed to glow and the love he felt whenever he saw that smile.

"Yeah, I guess we can," Ratchet said, smiling back at Clank.

"Now, lets go repair that wall," Clank said and chuckled, sending a shiver down Ratchet's spine.


	5. Ratchet and Clank The Musical

RatchetxClank play

Act 5

RatchetxClank; The Musical!

It was all darkness for Ratchet. No sound, no feeling, nothing. The last thing he could remember was being with Clank atop of the waterfall. He had Clank held up over his head, ready to throw him in. Why didn't he throw him in? Because Clank had kicked him in the temple. That was it. He had received a hard kick to the head and dropped Clank.

But that had not caused the nothingness. No. That came later. Clank stood up and looked at him with such anger and hurt. And all Ratchet could do was smile. He wanted Clank to know pain. Feel the pain he felt. The stink of betrayal. It was then Clank charged him, screaming.

"I HATE YOU!" he had cried. His voice full of robotic emotion. He crashed into Ratchet and the two fell over the cliff and into the water. That had caused the nothingness. But....then what was the warmth on his lips?

Ratchet's eyes opened and he sat up in a flash. He looked around quickly and had no idea where he was. This place was strange. A white marble floor was what he lay on. There were pillars of marble and a throne as well. All seemed carved out of the same rock. Around the marble was what looked like forest. It was then he heard the voice.

"_Glad that you're feeling strong, thought I might lose ya," sang the voice. Ratchet knew that voice too. He turned to see Dr. Nefarious....except he looked different. The doctor was now a baby blue in color with a yellow glass dome and pink eyes. He wore a strange red robe and carried a long black staff with a...purse at the end? It was a purse. A crimson purse with a single large eye ball on it. Ratchet shook his head. Where the hell was he? _

"_Don't use words, sing a song!" __ Nefarious sang as he started to twirl around and around. He moved across the marble floor, Ratchet's eyes following him as he did. _

"_This is Illusia!"__ sang Nefarious. Nefarious quickly squatted down, dropping his staff as he did and started walking towards Ratchet in that position. _

" _Ratchet be warned. Ratchet beware." Nefarious sang and suddenly vanished. Ratchet's eyes were then covered by a cold metal hand. _

" _By closing your eyes you can see what isn't there. Ratchet be calm. Open your eyes!" The hand was suddenly lifted and there was Nefarious again, squatting in front of Ratchet. _

" _Lies may be truth and truth may be lies." Nefarious stood now and grabbed his staff. He walked away from Ratchet a bit and turned. Floating there in what looked like a massive holo-vision was a giant red wheel with strange symbols on it. _

" _Fate is a wheel. All you've become. All that you feel. Destiny knows what has to be. You'll pay the price nothing is free. I'll be your guide take the hand of your muse! You might just get lost in the land of Illusia!" Nefarious grabbed Ratchet's hand and lifted him off of the ground. It was then Ratchet noticed he was completely naked. Nefarious dragged Ratchet to the throne and sat him down. Ratchet went to look at his nakedness but found now he had clothes. He wore long green robes. He felt something heavy upon his head. He quickly raised a hand up to find a crown placed between his big fuzzy ears. _

"_Illusia is magic, a world built on rhyme. It's carved out of space in the absence of time. You've tasted how evil and good co-exist. The bitter and sweet of it," __ Nefarious trailed off and it was then Ratchet noticed the small dog version of Lawrence on the arm of his throne. _

" _All in the lips that you've kissed, " sang the Lawrence dog. _

" _Lion and Bull ," Nefarious sang, opening the purse at the end of his staff. He withdrew a token with the mentioned animals on either side. He threw them at the holo-vision where they became the actual animal heads. _

" _Eagle and Snake," Nefarious repeated the coin trick, making an eagle head appear on the screen with a snake on the right side of the wheel, "To live or die. It's a choice you've got to make." Suddenly Nefarious was in the wheel on the holo-vision. _

" _Step through the wheel. Follow your fate! " Nefarious span the wheel and the center part closed, hiding him from view. _

" _The fates have a fix on you. We can play tricks on you. We deal the truth you're too troubled to face. Gamble the worth of you, on the rebirth of you. Don't turn away, it's not your fate. What's still unwritten, you can erase!" The animals on the screen began to sing. Nefarious appeared beside Ratchet again, smiling. _

" _Your villainous feat tortures your soul. Decent into evil must levy it's toll. The darkness that rots you has brought you to this," Nefarious stopped singing and the snake stretched forward from the holo-vision and in front of Ratchet's face _

" _Surrender now serenity, suffer sweet misery ," Ratchet quickly grabbed the snake by the neck, looking rather unamused, "Sent to this accursed abyss." The snake choked out before Ratchet released it and it flew back into the holo-vision. _

" _Oh Ratchet with death there is always rebirth!" sang Drek who seemingly appeared out of no where beside Ratchet. The blorgian was dressed as if he was some royal guard. _

" _Come see with a vision denied you on earth," sang the Lawrence dog who sprouted wings and flew atop of the wheel. Drek took his own place on the screen, his back to the left side of the wheel. Nefarious of course reappeared in the center of the wheel again. _

" _Illusia is waiting, we'll show you the way. But all consequences are your own creation. And there is a price you must pay!" Nefarious span the wheel again and the ones surrounding it began to sing again. Ratchet had to admit. It was funny watching the Lawrence dog running to make sure he didn't fall off of the wheel. _

" _The fates have a fix on you. We can play tricks on you. We deal the truth you're too troubled to face. Gamble the worth of you, on the rebirth of you. Now is the time. This is the place. What's still unwritten, you can erase!" Nefarious stepped in front of the holo-vid to chime in in the last sentence of the line. They all continued to sing. _

" _Illusia is magic, a world built on rhyme. It's carved out of space in the absence of....." Suddenly the music and song stopped as Ratchet grabbed the wheel and stopped it from spinning. The Lawrence dog flew off of the wheel and crashed somewhere in the distance. If Ratchet heard correctly, it sounded like he broke glass. _

"_Alright Nefarious. You like little ditties? Fine. I got one for ya," Ratchet said, obviously angry. _

"_You're acting so strangely that I hardly know ya. But still I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you." Ratchet grabbed Nefarious by his chest piece and spun him around. He threw Nefarious, but being heavy he only went a few feet before falling in his ass. _

"_Ow," Nefarious said as he lightly hit the ground. "You're wrong not to trust someone who knows you so well. I didn't betray you. That was....Clank," Ratchet's eyes widened at the mention of his name. He looked up at the holo-vision. In the top left corner was Clank's face now. _

"_Clank," Ratchet whispered. He turned to Nefarious. "Is he here? The one who betrayed me. Is he in this land?" Ratchet asked angrily. _

"_I am only your guide dear, along for a grin. You will get no free ride here. If you want to know more...then spin," Nefarious said, motioning towards the wheel. Ratchet sighed and walked over to the wheel. He grabbed the wheel with both hands and spun it. Nefarious seemed pleased and took Ratchet's hand. He started leading him away from the wheel. Ratchet just hoped he did the right thing. _


End file.
